12 Things Wrong with Annabeth Goes to Goode
by PercyJacksonGreekFreak
Summary: Title is self explanatory. Rated K . Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Rick Riordan. Disclaimer: BoO Spoiler. Disclaimer: Read the author's note at the end please.


**Disclaimer:** _ **I own nothing, all rights to Rick. BoO spoilers.**_

 **Surprise, surprise!**

The whole: 'Annabeth surprising Percy' gig doesn't make sense. Rick Riordan made it pretty clear at the end of the _Blood of Olympus_ that Percy and Annabeth were planning to finish high school _together_ before going to New Rome for college. So why is she all of a sudden "popping up in New York fresh out of California?" It makes no sense.

' **Tis the hottest, and uttermost popular**

The books made it really clear that demigods are losers at school. So please tell me, why the heck is Percy the most popular person at Goode? Him being hot, well that's fine, but him being really popular? If anything, he'd only have like, two friends or something.

 **OMG, she's** _ **such**_ **a slut**

Another thing, in _The_ _Battle of the Labyrinth_ , Percy describes the students at Goode having 'purple and white uniforms.' So, how in the world would the "school slut" get away with not being in her uniform? How would _anyone_ get away with not being in their school uniforms?

Plus, I'm pretty sure the school board wouldn't allow a girl to wear micro miniskirt, super tight tank tops, and 10 inch heels to school (maybe I over exaggerated on the last one, but I'm trying to get a point across here). She would be suspended, sent home, or given a set of clothes for the day at least.

 **I don't believe you!**

In pretty much every one of these fan fictions, Percy's friends don't believe that he has a girlfriend (a.k.a.: Annabeth). And then all of a sudden, he whips out a phone and shows them pictures or videos of her.

 _Cut!_

It's made crystal clear that demigods don't do well with electronics. Unless the phone is somehow "monster proof," which they aren't, then Percy would be overwhelmed with monsters within the hour.

 **I'm staying at your house!**

This one isn't really a big one, but I think it's still important. I sort of understand the whole: "Annabeth staying at Percy's house (apartment, whatever)" thing, but what I don't understand is them sharing a room. We all love Sally Jackson, but she _is_ still a mother, and a _responsible_ mother at that.

I'm pretty sure that Annabeth would stay in a guest room at their apartment, and not share a bed with her boyfriend. New York apartments aren't _that_ tiny.

This brings me to my next point.

 **Oh, the nightmares!**

I actually understand this one, they went through Tartarus, the flashbacks and nightmares are added for dramatic effect. But that doesn't mean it's accurate.

In the _Blood of Olympus_ , Rick Riordan never mentioned anything about Percabeth having nightmares of Tartarus. He did imply that Percy wasn't smiling as much as he used to, but there's zilch about them "going blank and screaming and crying and yelling for each other in the middle of Geometry."

Sure, they might be haunted by it, and get nagging memories, but I doubt they'll be pulled into a flashback whenever they hear the word _Tartarus_ or _Bob_ or _Damasen_.

 **Greek, Greek, and what's that? More Greek!**

Another thing, what's up with the whole, "Percy and Annabeth speaking super fast in Ancient Greek around his friends?" Like, come one guys, _everyone_ has read _The Lightning Thief_ , and Percy makes it obvious that reading Greek isn't any easier than reading English. In fact, he says so himself. While reading has nothing to do with talking, where in the books did it say that all demigods are complete whizzes in the language of Ancient Greek? Rick Riordan writes that while they may call out in Latin or Greek during battles, they usually don't know how they knew it.

 **Too trusting!**

We all love Annabeth, we all know Annabeth. So we should all know that she wouldn't immediately make friends with Percy's friends, especially the females. Chiron says she's territorial, so why in Hades' ghostly underpants would she suddenly be all "buddy buddy" with them as soon as they laid eyes on each other? She wouldn't. In fact, she would most likely be a teensy bit jealous, if anything, and maybe a bit cold. She wouldn't be super open unless the moment calls for it.

 **Schedule buddies!**

This isn't a major point, but it also bugs me. Annabeth is a genius, Percy isn't that much of a genius. While he might not be a retard, he isn't super smart. Having said that, Annabeth would mostly have AP classes on her schedule, so why would Percy have advanced classes, like math or English? Or vice versa: why would Annabeth take a class that wouldn't "challenge" her?

 **Pointy Edges in Gym Class**

This is extremely important. For the love of Zeus, why would the school board agree to have swords in PE? Just… no. It's absolutely illogical. And unwise. The kids could stab each other, cut each other, or give some nasty splinters (if using wooden swords). And I'm pretty sure it's illegal to have weapons in school, and a sword, without a doubt, is a weapon. It doesn't have to be mechanical. If it was made and designed to kill and hurt others, it's a weapon.

 **My Last Year, Hooray!**

Okay, so at the end of _The Last Olympian_ , Percy states that he would be beginning his sophomore year at Goode. Then he disappears for 8 months, et cetera. _So._ Why the heck did he magically skip junior year? I mean, the end of the _Blood of Olympus_ is around August 3rd, so that's only 15 days before his 17th birthday. And Percy turned 16 before his sophomore year, so he turns 17 before his junior year, and 18 before his senior year. Maybe you guys misunderstood the "finishing high school" part, I don't know. But we all know that Percy isn't that much of a sucker for school, so why would he make things harder for himself and skip a grade? That's the thing, he _wouldn't_.

 **The Idiot**

I really don't understand this one. It's common knowledge _nationally_ that in order to play on a sports team, you must keep your grades up. So tell me, why the football players are "complete retards who can barely spell to save their lives." It doesn't matter if he plays as good than Ray Lewis, if the dude doesn't have a B (or is it C?) or higher in all of his classes, he won't get any playing time.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's that. Those are the 12 things wrong (in my opinion) with "Annabeth Goes to Goode" fanfics. I hope I didn't offend anyone with this, but I'm only pointing things out here people. I'm trying to help, so you guys can be more** _ **original**_ **when you write these stories. Like, they're always the same: slutty girls, dumb jocks, disbelieving friends, the list goes on.**

 **Do not, I repeat,** _ **do not**_ **let this fanfiction stop you guys from writing these type of stories. I only wrote this so you guys can actually** _ **see**_ **what it's like to read something redundant and inaccurate over and over.**

 **Another reason why I wrote this was to show you how inaccurate these stories can be. One of the first things that you should consider when writing is accuracy. The more accurate, the better.**

 **But yeah, thanks for reading. Bye!**

 **XOXO,**

 **JeynaxPercabeth**


End file.
